Shattered Charmed
by MistSpade
Summary: Believing that he is the weakest link, and that he just doesn't belong in this family. Henry, realizes that things are not always what it seems. What if decides he's done with being oppressed and being left in the family's shadow once and for all? And what does the Fairies have to do with it?


_**Disclaimers : I do not own the Charmed series. Whether it be the actual books or the television show that comes on every Monday night. But what I do know is that title ship goes to none other than, the mastermind behind all of the marvelous writings, Holly Marie Combs and the CW corporation. **_**_And I just had to say thank you Holly, for not only putting my heart through the ringer like a mad sadist but bringing us such an action pack series as well as bringing back favorite neurotic witch-lighter, Chris Halliwell. Even if it was for a few glimpses at a time._**

**_Author's note : Just to let everyone know, that I may occasionally rant from time to time. Do not take anything to seriously. But just to clarify things. I really do love the Charmed series, I do. But, if I had to chance to be living in Peach Creek, San Francisco, _**_**I would be a witch or an humanized warlock of some sort. Then I would have already at least tried to kill most of the Evil Wyatt, Leo, and Phoebe, already by now. Hey, I'm just saying. It was bound to happen eventually.**_

**_Summary : Believing that he is the weakest link, and that he just doesn't belong in this family. Henry, realizes that things are not always what it seems. What if decides he's done with being oppressed and being left in the family's shadow once and for all? And what does the Fairies have to do with it?_**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Blinding Lights**_

* * *

You would think that being raised by a charmed one that everything would turned out all sparkles and rainbows, right? Well, let me tell you that doesn't exist within this family at all. It's always one fight right after the other. Whether it be the actually fighting against demons or the choice verbal comments that goes on behind the scenes of everything that's going down. And it's all the same. Day in and day out, I'm still wondering the same thing. And that is why the living hell did they even adopted me into this family anyway? If they were just going to step all over me like that from the beginning. I mean, all of my eight years of life that I spent of this earth, never once have I been acknowledged or praise on anything that I ever did by anyone in this family except for two people. While the other times, I'm just ridiculed by being the weakest link in the family. Just a regular human being, with no special powers at all.

Just constantly being overshadowed and put down in favor of my cousins or sisters, whichever came first. I know, that I shouldn't be upset about that. But hey, I am part of this and I deserve at least some recognition. But every time I try to speak my mind, I'm instantly shut down by everyone else. Sometimes it's sickening how my life has become, even for someone who still young. So here I am, sitting by the window, drawing pictures in my sketchbook as time pass by.

To be honest, I think that the only people that actually care about me and give a damn what I say is my adopted mother, Paige and my second oldest cousin, Chris. As I look out my window, I just saw my adopted father, Henry bring his daughters home from the movies or what I call them the twin monsters from hell. I know it's sad, but that's my life. As my anger slowly began to rise, I just glance at the apple tree in the neighbor's yard and suddenly it's starts glowing like a golden aura.

It felt as if it was welcoming. A sense of warmth, home quickly washing over me. Slowly as I put away my sketchbook, and quickly race down the steps heading to the front door. Until I reached the door, a voice pulled me out of your thoughts. "Henry, dear where are you going?" You instantly knew it was your mother, Paige talking. Suddenly just the air you breathe was taken from you. Your vision began to darken as your body began to wobble back an forth. Until everything in your vision seemed to spiral and blur into each other. Very quickly, it all rushed to black as you fall to the floor with a low thud.

"Oh my god, Henry!" Paige said as she raced to her fallen child. And just like that in a matter of three orbs both her husband and daughters appeared right in front of her. "What happened, mom?" Kathryn and Tamora said, looking at their mother cradle their little brother in her arm, scared.

"I don't know, I just ask where he was going, then suddenly he passes out on the floor.." Paige replied back, worried that something was seriously wrong with her baby. "Don't worry, honey. I'm sure he'll wake up soon." Sporting his arm around his wife, giving her a soft smile. No one saw the spiteful glare that Paige was sporting at her husband.

* * *

_**So, there it is. And like always, please tell what you thought of it and please REVIEW, comment etc.**_

**~ MistSpade**


End file.
